Sour Grapes
by MiniFeverency
Summary: Yes, it's one of those where they're older /17 M,F,I and so on/. Iggy gets ahold of some whine and decides to get back at Max for being the loving tyrant we all know she is. ONLY FAX. but read and review anyway.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

Iggy let his fingers graze over the bottles in the small fridge, looking for some simple juice, but what he found was oh-so-much better. The long neck of a glass bottle the color of green struck his interest immediately. He smiled as he felt the paper wrapped around the bottle's body and could feel the dark… burgundy? liquid swish inside of it. He snickered to himself as he pulled the bottle out. He grabbed a cold silver can and emptied half out before refilling it with the substance.

"Max, you still want that soda?" He called into the next room, hiding his snickers.

This was going to be too much fun.

* * *

**YAY. two-shot. :DDD**

**So, you like? Yes, even though I've only written roughly 123 words, I'm asking your opinion.**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


	2. Chapter 2

I knew it was poisoned.

The moment it sank into my stomach (and I had guzzled the entire thing in one giant gulp) I knew I had been poisoned. The sour and bitter residue it left on my tongue made my body glow and warm. Oh, my God, I was going to die. Right here. Without Angel, Fang, Gazzy, or Nudge knowing that Iggy had killed me. Damn, why had they gone to store together! Sure, I doubt Angel and Gazzy could have carried all our groceries home, but... I mean... COME ON!

I felt myself sink into a more relaxing state. I could feel my strict muscles relax and untense themselves. My head was buzzing and I felt as if I was glowing. I closed my eyes and let myself float. "Oh, bummer!" Iggy cried out as his cool hand rested on my eyes. As soon as he touched me, I remembered and I jumped up, suddenly filled with unbound, glowing energy.

"What did you do to my drink?" I growled out. He smirked and plopped into my seat.

"That's more like it. It's called 'alcohol', Max. Chill." He stated nonchalantly.

My eyes widened as I watched him throw the bottle back with a swing of his head. He let out a loud gulping sound and I snatched it from him. "That's enough! We don't want you getting all.... Dead, or something!"

He rolled his sightless eyes, and crossing his arms. "Just because your a pussy about it doesn't mean I am."

I snarled out something unintelligible as I looked at the wine with disgust. "I'm not a pussy; this stuff is nasty!" I defended.

"Ha. Yeah. Whatever you say, pussy cat." He teased again, standing up and holding out his hand for the bottle. "Why don't you just give that back if you're not going to do anything with it."

I narrowed my eyes and took it as a challenge. What was one swig anyway?

I put my mouth to the rim and took the nasty stuff. It warmed my gut immediately, no longer diluted by coke. I couldn't really taste it anymore as I pulled away to hand it back to Iggy.

"Oh, that's it? Please. Angel could drink more than that and hold it down. But whatever." I groaned inwardly and guffawed it down in a heartbeat. Actually, it was starting to taste good. Iggy grinned. "That's more like it. Share?" I handed it over, no longer able to think of a righteous come back.

I don't even know where the time went. One second, I was standing in disgust with myself as I drank a bottle of wine and then the next, I was piled into a lazy boy with Iggy, working on our second. I laughed for no reason and Iggy joined me, snorting between gulps of the poison.

The door swung open and I found it even funnier. I laughed so hard, I was crying as I fell on the floor in a ball. Iggy was still in the chair and pointed at me, laughing harder. "I knew this would be awesome!" He cried out right as Angel gave me a surprised look I could hardly see beyond the tears.

I sighed, letting my stomach rest. I stood on my wobly feet and stumbled over to where she was, wrapping her in a hug. "I lovvve you ssso much, Anshel." I slurred, laughing at how funny I sounded. I stopped abruptly and looked her in the eyes. "I'm sso sserious." Nudge moved behind her, sighing as she scooped me up. "Nudshe!" I cried out. "I looove you too. Ssometimes, I jusst want to shlap you, but I lovvve you." Gazzy successfully moved past me, barely making it past my outstretched arms. He went quickly to revive a passed-out Iggy.

I finally saw Fang huntched over Iggy with anger in his face. "Christ, what did you do to her, Iggy?" Gazzy tried, but Iggy just chuckled and fell back under. Fang sighed and rubbed his eyebrows with disgust and fatigue.

"Aww. Fannngg!" I call out, making him send me a scared look. Gazzy smirked and pulled Iggy up. Gazzy had grown a few inches, and by a few inches, I mean he was as close to my mother's ceiling as Fang was. "Fang-y, I looove you. Remember the Valium. I wasn't kidding." I added in a whisper. He gave me a tiny smile as he took me from Nudge and scooped me up.

"I know, Max." He murmured and I leaned against him, letting the smell of Fang just rest in my lungs.

"I really reallly really really really really really really really really," I took a small breath to continue. "Really love you." I purred and skimmed my fingertips over his shoulder and black shirt. He sighed and muttered something about killing Iggy that made me frown. "Why? Iggy got me soda." I snorted and laughed while Fang carried me into my room and rested me on the bed.

He dropped me down against the pillow gently, leaning over me. He started to pull back, when I caught him and held him close. "Sleep with me?" I suggested. Fang frowned at me and kissed my forehead.

"No." I didn't focus on the stinging of rejection as I pressed on.

"I can't sleep."

"You haven't tried."

I pulled him closer, making myself sit up slightly. His breath warmed the skin on my neck despite the fact it was burning hot in the house. I wrapped one arm around his neck and pulled him into a kiss, catching him slightly off guard. I pulled him on top of me and deepened the kiss, letting my tongue dance in his newly opened mouth. He tasted like cinnamon. Weird.

I broke away and laughed at the thought before kissing his neck with new interest. "Max. Stop." I shook my head and swap places with him, letting my body rest against his. Fang muttered a naughty word and made me snicker again before he yanked me off and pressed me against the headboard. "Max. I'm serious. Stop it."

I looked into his dark obsidian eyes. He was frowning and his mouth was red. My fingers traced his lips carefully, slightly curious. I could see he really meant it.

Then, I burst into tears.

I don't even know why I was crying; I just did. Fang sighed and pulled me against him, muttering another curse. He stroked my hair and let me cry on his nice, soft, black shirt while he entertained himself by staring at the ceiling and reassuring me over and over that he loved me. So, that's how I fell asleep.

The last thing I remember thinking was _ha, well he's sleeping with me, I guess...._Get it? Because I'm sleeping and he's.... Oh, nevermind.

* * *

**It sucks. Don't judge me. :3 I was all motivated at first and then BAM: my friends come over and I get distracted. I hate being a teenager AND ADHD. I'll probably come back and redo it. **

**Reviews are loved, but after this crappy attempt, will probably make me cry. BUT DON'T NOT TELL ME MY MISTAKES!!!**

**I'll alert you if you review and want to see it in better shape. Just leave your username or something. I guess I'll PM. :]**

***Mini**


End file.
